


Unlikely Friends Make for Unbreakable Bonds

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Left 4 Dead (Video Games), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Getting to Know Each Other, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Warnings May Change, also since i like l4d a lot now i thought it would be fun, but im hyped so yeah, ill add the angst tags when we get to them, im so excited to write this lmao, saimota/kaemiu au fuck yeah, the brot4 is real huh, yeah theres gonnabe a lot of build up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: Kaito, Shuichi, Miu & Kaede are stuck in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. From strangers to family, from the highest of highs to the absolute lowest of lows... How will these four survive in a world like this?





	Unlikely Friends Make for Unbreakable Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> hi uhhh sorry for the long hiatus i had major writers block and didnt really feel like writing over the summer bUUT what i have been doing this summer is playing a lot of Left 4 Dead and I fell in love with it so now im dedicating an au about it this is like the only au i have a concrete plan from start to finish so im really excited to unvail this i promise i wont let this series die cross my heart ive also been slowly updating my other series' behind the scenes to stay tuned for that i promise im not dead anyway enjoy whatever this is

“This is fucking bullshit!”

It was almost impossible to imagine that an ordinary day such as this could turn into a world changing disaster. Yet, it happened. Right before the teenagers very eyes. Confusion, concern, anger were commonplace emotions in this room, it was a classroom after all, but now, it’s for different reasons. A more sinister and life threatening one, to be exact.

“I almost fucking died back there! Are you shitstains even listening to me?”

There were four people stuck in that small classroom: the most vocal of them being the Ultimate Inventor, Miu Iruma. Her mouth had next to no filter and combining that with her secretive meek nature, it was nearly impossible to calm her down. 

“H-Hey! Calm down there, alright? We’re gonna be okay! Just take a few breaths… There you go. See? Isn’t that a whole lot better.”

*Nearly* impossible. The only human in the world who even had a chance of calming the loud mouth student was Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Pianist. Akamatsu had a calming aura around her, definitely fit for leadership that’s for sure. The confidence and selflessness emanating from her was intoxicating, at least to Iruma if it was enough to almost calm her down completely. It only took a few words from the pianist after all.

“This isn’t normal at all… What was up with those ‘people’? If you can even call them that anymore…”

There was one student who kept pacing around the same corner of the room, not changing his position at all. He seemed lost in thought, no doubt. He strayed off from the group, for the most part as he was near the very back of the room while the other three survivors were at the very front, near the door looking out for those creatures. The more introverted student was a detective, the Ultimate Detective, Shuichi Saihara. He seemed to be more calculated as he’s really the only one trying to apply logic to their current situation… with mixed results.

Before Saihara could say, or rather mumble, anything further, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, a beaming smile greeting him as he turned around. “Hey! Don’t worry about the details right now! We should focus on getting out of here, so come and join us at the front of the room! Don’t worry, I don’t bite!” That ball of seemingly never ending optimism was none other than the Ultimate Astronaut, Kaito Momota. 

Shuichi nodded and followed Kaito to the front of the room, Miu and Kaede frantically searching the supply closet for anything that could resemble weapons to defend themselves. Akamatsu grabbed a baseball bat out from the very back of it and just decided to settle with that one. Iruma, however, only seemed to find some chemicals. She made her frustrations clear with a loud groan. 

Saihara felt his lip curl upwards a tad, and decided to rummage through the classroom as well, checking inside of every desk until he found a small handgun. In his shock, he dropped it, getting every other person in the room to focus on him. His face was beet red from the embarrassment combined with the thought of what this gun was even doing inside of the desk in the first place. 

“Oh yeah! I just remembered that this is my classroom!” Akamatsu exclaimed, walking over to the frightened boy. “One of my classmates was a gunmaker, so this is was fairly normal to see. They were never loaded, so you don’t have to worry!” The pianist’s smile was like an angel’s kiss, Saihara thought. No human in the world could stay sad after having that perfect face, smiling at you. A smile filled with hope. And, in such a hopeless situation like this, Shuichi was going to need all the hope he can get. He gave Akamatsu a small smile, picking up the handgun and put it inside of his backpack.

“Oh!” Kaito’s shout rang around the entire room, “We haven’t even introduced ourselves yet! How are we supposed to survive the zombie apocalypse if we don’t even know each other’s names! Anyway, I’ll start: I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! Even crying children adore the Ultimate Astronaut!” Momota’s entire presence was like a ray of sunshine: the amount of positivity and confidence radiating from him could rival Kaede’s. However, this was a good thing, you never know, some positive words could save your life in a life or death situation. 

“Right…” Saihara held back a laugh as he heard the term ‘zombie apocalypse’. It seemed like the most logical explanation for the people he saw back there, but still, it was comical to hear that term being used to explain this situation in particular. He pushed away the thought and started his introduction. “I'm... Shuichi Saihara. They call me the Ultimate Detective, but...I don’t think that would be a very accurate title, to be honest…”

“Huh? What do you mean, Shuichi? That sounds like an amazing title! C’mon man, wear that title with confidence!” 

“Thanks for the encouragment, Kaito, but… I don’t really think I can. I… I’ll explain it to you later, if you want.”

“Hey, not a problem! You seem smart, so I’m sure you can figure some way out of the hellscape that is Hope’s Peak Academy.”

“I’ll… ponder on it. Promise.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can blow each other later. We don’t have time for this shit! If I have to stick around you dildos any longer, I feel like I’ll projectile vomit.”

“Hey! That’s not an attitude you should have! We’re supposed to help each other out!” 

“Eeeek! W-Why did you yell at me…?! Y-You scared the shit out of me, titless…”

“T-Title-? H-Hey! We have the same sized chest!”

“W-Well, they’re probably fake, anyway…! Look at them! How many implants did you ne-”

“Ladies, ladies. Calm down, alright?” Kaito walked over to Miu, trying to regain some resemblance of comradery in the group he thrown into. Communication is the most important part of any team after all, and he was not about to let practically half of his team to be mad at each other over something as petty as this. “What’s your name?” He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down a bit, grabbing a semi-dirty napkin out of his pocket and handed it to her. 

Reluctantly, she grabbed the napkin and carefully wiped away the small tears that were forming in her eyes. And, in a split second, nearly jolted up and threw the napkin at Momota, quite forcefully in fact. A smug look appeared on her face, a shit eating grin if you will. “Sorry, I’m not really interested! You can try and seduce Sherlock Homo over there, though. Complete bottom, if you ask me.”

“What-”

“Anyway, since I don’t really have a choice, here’s my introduction or whatever the fuck. I'm the gorgeous girl genius whose good looks and golden brain will go down in history! I'm the one, the only, the legendary Ultimate Inventor herself - Miu Iruma!”

“W-WOAH!! Y-YOU’RE MIU IRUMA…? I-I owe you my life. The eye drop contact lenses saved my ass back in astronaut training. Y-you’re a goddess among men.”

“How desperate can you fucking be, Homota? I know I’m amazing, but god, that’s a little too overboard. I can see your dick harderning in your pajama pants.”

“What-”

“Phhhhh… Hahahaha! I can’t believe you fucking fell for that! You really are as stupid as you look!”

Miu’s laughter almost seemed like a mirror to her personality: it’s genuine, to an extent. But, as earlier… events proved, she was definitely faking parts of it. It’ll take a long time for her to come out of her shell. For now, the group will try and… tolerate it. She’ll come around eventually.

“...Alright then. It’s nice to meet you, Miu! I hope we can become friends soon enough! I guess it’s my turn then. My name is Kaede Akamatsu. I'm the Ultimate Pianist. Nice to meet you all!”

“Oh! That’s a really nice talent, Kaede! You should play for us when we find a piano!”

“Thanks a bunch, Kaito! And I will! You better give me an entire crash course of the milky way galaxy when we’re safe!”

“Deal!”

“Hmmm… I wonder…”

“Huh? What’s the matter, Shuichi?” Kaede asked. 

“Nothing… It just seems… weird, doesn’t it? What caused this?”

“I’m telling you, bro! It’s the zombie apolopcyse. We just happen to get in the worst possible position for it.”

“Shut the fuck up, Homota, zombies are like virgins who can make a girl cum: non-existent.”

“I guess that’s one way to put it… I don’t know, maybe I’m thinking too much about it. We should be focusing on getting out of here.”

“Mm… Yeah, that could be a start. What will we do after we get out, though? Going by this, there are probably things like that outside of the school too.”

“Bakamatsu has a point. Where are we going after we get out of here?”

“...Jabberwock?” Shuichi suggested, closing his eyes in fear as he thought it was a stupid suggestion, but the only one he could come up with in the heat of the moment.

“Hey! That’s a great idea, bro! There’s a port near the school, we could take a boat to the island! It should be safe enough and we’ll just wait for the zombies to die out or whatever! The ultimate students are probably already coming up with a cure right now as we speak!”

“I’d normally say that’s a shit idea, but, it’s the only one we have so I guess I’ll tag along. I don’t want you guys becoming depressed because you don’t have me around, after all.”

“So, it’s a plan then? We’re going to Jabberwock?”

“Yup!”

“Guess so.”

Shuichi let out a deep breath, almost as if he was holding it in during the entire conversation. He opened his eyes finally and they shined brightly. He was determained. He was going to get out of here. It shouldn’t be *too* hard to get out, right? He ran toward the blackboard and started scribbling something on there, catching the attention of the astronaut. 

“What’re you doing, Shuichi?”

“Trying to figure out the best route out of the school. From what I can gather right now, it wouldn’t be wise to just try and sprint out of here. We need to defend ourselves, so we’re going to need weapons. The best route right now would be places where we could find things like that, also medical supplies would be very important right now. As soon as we get down to the second floor, we’ll need to head toward the gym supply closet, and the workshop. They are quite far apart from each other, but it won’t take us too long. Next: the nurse’s office on the first floor. This will probably be the most important part of the trip. There will probably be some makeshift medkits that the nurses use in there, so we need to get them, just in case we get hurt. Then, it’s quite simple: we just run out of here and run as fast as we can to the port. It’s a few miles away, so we’ll need to be careful we don’t get too tired, but we can make it there in today if we really try, but it’s more likely it’ll take a couple of days if it’s as bad outside as it is inside. Then, we can finally head to Jabberwoc- ...fuck.”

“W-Wait?! What’s the matter?”

“How are we supposed to get there? Do any of us know how to control a boat?”

“Oh, yeah. My grandpa taught me a few summers ago, and if I can’t figure it out, they have paddle boats there, so we should be fine. If we’re *really* lucky though, someone there will pick us up, so don’t worry about it!”

“...T-That’s uhh- That’s really optimistic thinking, Kaito. You seem to be ready for anything.”

“But, of course! I’m not about to throw out an amazing plan! We’ll make it work! With your brains, I’m sure of it!”

Shuichi felt his face turn a bit hot at the compliment. He honestly thought the plan sounded stupid, unrealistic and it was, for the most part. But with a person like Kaito, Shuichi thought, it sounds so stupid it might actually work. He was definitely going to be needing someone like him around.

Kaito flashed him a wide grin and that only made Shuichi’s face redden more, but after a few seconds, he turned around and clapped his hands, getting the attention of Kaede and Miu who seemed to be messing around with some workshop chemicals.

“Alright! Shuichi has a plan! A really good one, at that!”

“Kaito…”

“Don’t be modest now! I’m right and I should say it! Anyway, I just wanted to ask how good are we in the weapons department. The sooner that’s finalized, the sooner we can get out of here!”

“Well, Bakamatsu and I are making bombs, so that should be a pretty big help. And titless has a baseball bat, so the both of us are good, at least I am, I don’t really give a fuck about her.”

“Thanks… But yeah, although I’d probably do better with a gun… Is that alright, Shuichi? It’s just way too heavy for me.”

“Hey, not a problem. You can have it.” Shuichi pulled out the handgun and handed it to her, before realizing something. “This doesn’t have bullets, though.” 

“Oh, that? I know where the teacher kept them hidden. The guy was a big delinquent, so of course he tried to sneak them in whenever he could. Don’t worry, he acted tough, but was actually a big wuss.”

“Oh. That’s a… relief, I guess.”

“Hey, Kaede! Can you give me the baseball bat? I know how to use one, pretty effectively, I might add! You know that one student that’s a major league star? My old sidekick.”

“That’s awesome, Kaito! And yeah, here you go! ...I guess that leaves Shuichi without a weapon then.”

“D-Don’t worry about me. I’ll think of somethi-”

“Let me handle this!” Kaede said as she sat right back down next to Miu who was hard at work. She grabbed one of her hands and held it in her own, flashing a wide smile at the Inventor.

“B-B-BAKAMATSU! W-WHAT A-ARE YOU D-DOING?”

“Well, holding the hand of the most attractive person in the room, of course!”

For once in her life, she was rendered speechless, her own face burning a hot red as her hands were practically shaking non-stop as the stream of complements continued.

“You’re so amazing, Miu! I know you’re a great person inside! Would you mind sharing your bombs with Shuichi, at least until he finds his own weapon! I’ll give you a big smooch if you do!”

Miu could hardly breathe as she tried to figure out if the pianist’s words were sincere or not, her brain was jumping all over the place, trying to figure out what to say. Without thinking, she blurted out, “YEA SURE!”

“Yay! Thanks Miu! Here you go.” Kaede pressed her lips against the inventor’s cheek and cupped her face right afterward and stared into Iruma’s blue eyes. She was almost entranced, like the girl was anything but pure, but those eyes spoke more than words ever could. She gave Miu a sincere smile as she tried to calm down the Inventor who was throwing out swears left and right. Chuckling a bit as she tried to wrap her arms around the girl’s waist to give her a hug which Miu protested.

Shuichi and Kaito were watching the scene unfold, their faces bearing an embarrassed yet amused look. They both looked at each other and laughed, looking back at the blackboard.

“Quite the group we landed in, huh, Shuichi?”

“You can say that again.”

“But, hey! We can make this work, y’know! We totally got this!”

“I guess so… At least we have a plan, that’s a start.”

“Mhm! Your amazing plan will get us out of here for sure! You’re amazing, Shuichi! I should make you my sidekick!”

“S-Sidekick?!”

“Yeah! Someone to boost you up whenever you feel down! We’re gonna need a person like you for sure! And besides, you seem like a pretty cool guy! So, I don’t have any objections.”

“You’re not gonna let me make a choice now, are you?”

“Nope! With that smile on your face, I guess I already knew you wouldn’t be opposed! We’ll wait for them to finish making the bombs and then we’re heading out as soon as we’re ready! Sound like a plan?”

“Yeah… It’s a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow insta pls: @trubonny


End file.
